Life Interrupted
by xxCia.Rosaliexx
Summary: Kate Beckett and Rick Castle have been dating for months, what what happens when Kate knows a victim and the victims' daughter, and now she suddenly has custody of a 5 year old? Is Kate ready to be a mom and is Castle ready for another kid?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN CASTLE. **

**A/N: Written in my math class...weither it gets posted is depending if im bored that day.**

For Kate Beckett and the rest of the New York Police Department the day started out like any other work day, she came in the 12th earlier than the rest, around 05:00. She walked in; got coffee from the machine Castle bought...or atleast attempted too. She needed the time to rest, she and Castle had finally admitted to everything about two months ago now, after the initial 'honeymoon' phase wore off they knew they had to tell everyone; and for the most part they all took it well. Lanie of course was upset she wasn't told before it happened or during when it was happening and Ryan and Esposito just took it in stride, Gates wasn't very pleased her best Detective was now in a relationship with the writer but after Castle had said that his friend the Mayor was very happy for them she calmed down quite a bit. For the next hour Kate finished the remaining paperwork she neglected to finish the past friday. Around 06:00 Esposito arrived with Lanie on his arm, (actually walking next to him but the point was the same). They all knew the routine; it happened every other monday.

"Hey Kate!"

"Hey Lanie"

"How was the weekend with your boy?"

She was about to respond telling her that it was great; that they had played laser tag with Alexis and ate at a resteraunt that was far to expensive and ran into one of her friends from high school but she didn't have the time because her cell phone rang. Expecting it to be Castle complaining she didnt eat her eggs this morning she answered with a simple

"Hello"

"Detective Beckett?"

"Sorry, yes. This is Beckett"

"Detective Beckett this is dispatch, you have a body at 4th and Wellington"

"Thank you. I am on my way." She always felt a little odd saying thank you to dispatch after they gave her a body.

As soon as Beckett closed the phone Esposito asked the question that everybody typically hated the answer too.

"Another body?" Almost as if it was rehearsed.

They arrived on the scene in record time for that time in the morning on a monday. They arrived to an alley way covered in trash, pretty much identical to all of the other alley ways in new york. Lanie had already started on the body; although they thought it was impossible to beat them there she evidently did.

"What have we got Lanie?"

"Female vic, Time of death around 2am last night; the cause seems to be the stab wounds to the abdomen"

"Anything else on the vic?"

Esposito cut in filling out the blanks. "Wallet found next to the body says her name is Alexandria Morrison, she's 23 and has a few photos tucked in behind her drivers license. Uhm, Kate you might want to see this."

It took one glance at the photographs for Kate Beckett to realize this case was personal. To realize this girl wasn't just another victim. Castle had arrived on scene just as Kate started to stumble backwards with the photos in her hand.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

With pictures clutched to her chest she uttered "I knew her."

Back at the precinct Castle, Beckett, Esposito,Ryan and Lanie were sitting around Kate's desk waiting for her to explain her connection with the victim.

"When i was a kid I had this bestfriend. Her name was Savannah. Savannah Morrison. You met her this weekend Castle. We were very close all through childhood, when we were 7 her mom had a baby; Alexandria."

"Wait, so...our vic, is your childhood bestfriend's little sister? So those pictures?"

"Let me finish guys, the one picture is of the three of us when Savannah and I were 21, we took Alexandria to the shore with us. She was 14. Two years later when we were 23 and Dria was 16 their parents got divorced. Kelleigh joined the Army and I was in the academy. Dria basically lost every form of guidance she had and she wound up pregnant when she was 17. I'm guessing that's who the other picture is of. I haven't seen them since her daughter since about a year after she was born. She would be 5 now."

Castle got up and hugged Kate. Lanie giving Kate a look saying 'we'll finish this later' and promising to do her best work.

"Hey Espo"

"Yeah Beckett?"

"We need to find her daughter."

"Do you know her name? Ill search schools in the surrounding area"

"Makenna Katherine Morrison"

After receiving looks from the men still around her she simply shrugged and said "its a nice name"

**A/N: thanks for reading guys...no idea weither i should continue this or not; review and let me know? Unless i get a few reviews on this it most likely won't be continued..**

**-Cia**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CASTLE, SADLY NEVER WILL.**

**A/N: i'm terribly sorry it's been so long my year has been hectic but hopefully this starts the beginning of more frequent updates, okay? chapter 2 on the way :)**

Kate immediately sat herself down at her computer and took a few deep breaths, leaving Ryan and Esposito to chase down several other leads while Castle stared at her, she had to find this child.

"Kate.."

"Castle, not now. Lter, okay? Bur not now..."

"Okay."

And with that she began searching for any trace to where Makenna Katherine Morrison might be. After about 20 minutes she got a hit from Saint Benedicts hospital, when Makenna was 3 years old she was rushed to the emergency room for a severe strawberry allergy, but it was the babysitter that brought her to the hospital; having to leave her address on file. She just about grabbed Castle by the arm from the break room and headed down to the parking garage and speeding out of there towards the babysitters.

Arriving at the home they noticed that the street was quiet, a rariety in the city. Kate was out of the car just as it stopped, she didn't know what was coming over her. Was she always this way when a case involved a child? She knocked on the door, Castle directly behind her, a few seconds later a frazzled woman in her mid-50's appeared.

"Hello, can I help you?" She looked skeptically at the 2 people in front of her

"Yes, i'm Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD and this is Richard Castle, we understand you used to babysit Makenna Morrison?"

There was a moment of confusion crossing the womans face before she answered again "Still do Detective, in fact she's in the dining room right now...was about to bring her to school."

"Ms. Whittacker do you often babysit Makenna through the night?"

The woman was starting to get eerie with the other woman and her partner

"Yes, Detective Beckett you said your name was? Her mother Alexandria worked sometimes it was not completely out of the ordinary. Why are you asking Detective?"

Kate took a deep breath, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Because ma'am, Alexandria Morrison was found dead this morning."

Ms. Whittacker took a step back and let her mouth fall open, her hand slowly rising to cover it, a simple 'oh my goodness' uttered from her mouth.

"Ms. Whittacker, if we could please come inside.."

"Of course, of course Detective."

The woman led Kate and Rick into the living room, Sitting down on the couches that it in the room

""Ms. Whittacker how long have you known the victim?"

"I've been babysitting Makenna since she was around 2, around 3 years I would say. She was a good kid. Detective Beckett, what will happen to Makenna?"

"That's what i'm here to find out. Alexandria has a sister; Savannah. We'll see if there is a legal will in place as to who will take custody of Makenna."

"Just promise me Detective, promise me that she won't be placed into foster care."

Rick and Kate locked eyes, his silently telling hers not to make the promse

"I promise Now if we could just see Makenna; we have to bring her into police custody"

With a simple nod the woman rose from the couch and exited the room, returning a moment later, leading a small girl with a purple butterfly backpack, Kate gasped; she looked just like Alexandria had when she was that age. Light brown hair with specs of red throughout, bringing out their irish ancestry with crystal blue eyes and a small frame...she was beautiful.

Ms. Whittacker spoke, addressing the child who hadn't looked up since before she entered the room

"Makenna, this is Richard Castle and Detective Beckett from the NYPD"

At the sound of Kate's name the small girls head snapped up and a grin formed on her face, lasting only a moment before she took off running towards Kate screaming a loud "Auntie Kate!" to anyone who would looked down at the little girl in her arms, a look of shock all over her face, Ms. Whittacker was looking at the pair very confused and Castle was just smiling at the pair.

"Makenna, you remember me?"

Makenna looked at Kate like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Of course willy. Mommy told me all about you she said you would come for me soon."

The smile on the girls face deeply contrasted the looks on the other peoples faces

"Uh, Makenna, how do you know the Detective?"

Makenna turned to look at Ms. Whittacker

"Her and my mommy and Auntie Vannah were bestest friends! Like me and Rosie!"

Kate turned to look at the confused babysitter in the face

"I'm Makenna's godmother..."

The next 10 minutes were spent speaking to the older woman about ate's relationship with the whole Morrison family. Kate and Rick then got together the rest of Makenna's things and began the journey back to the precinct.

"Auntie Kate, i'm hungry..."

Kate looked a little startled at the proclimation, not having really dealt with little kids in a while, thankfully it was Castle that stepped in

"Well Makenna, how about a kids meal from McDonalds? I heard they have some pretty great princess toys now"

Makenna's face lit up as Kate looked into the rear view, she pulled into the McDonalds on the way to the precinct, she couldn't exactly let the child go hungry

After 10 more minutes than Kate though were necessary the trio was back into the car and soon after they were walking into the precinct. Several eyes followed them as they walked by, probably because Makenna insisted on holding Kate's hand and Castle got stuck holding the girls backpack. Walking into the squadroom Kate saw a very familiar figure standing their in her fatigues

"Savannah?!"

Savannah turned around to come face to face with her bestfriend, she had only seen her this past weekend but so much can change in that time. She started to walk towards Kate, red eyed and broken, giving her a hug when she got to her and refusing to let go; it brought them both back to college when Kate's mom had been killed and Savannah had gotten leave just in time for the funeral.

"I thought you were flying back to Germany last night Vannah?"

Savannah let out a nervous laugh as she finally let go of Kate

"Yeah, well Katie they don't really want a soldier deployed when her sister was just killed"

They both turned around after that was said, thankful Castle had brought Makenna over to her desk and out of ear shot

"What happens to her now Katie?"

Kate looked at the girl, her eyes connecting with Castle's

"I don't know, we have uniforms searching their place keeping an eye out for a will"

They both walked towards Kate's desk, Savannah bending down to Makenna's height and touching her cheek

"Hey sweetie"

The small girl launched herself into her Aunt's arms squeeling

"Auntie Vannah! You're home!"

Savannah touched her face again, a tear slipping from her eye

"Only for a little while baby girl, just for a little while."

Makenna looked from Savannah to Kate with confusion in her eyes

"Mommy said you would come too, and that when that happened we would all be very sad."

To say the least Kate was confused and Castle was intrigued, Savannah broke down into more sobs, it was an interesting picture to see, a Detective with tears in her eyes slumped against her desk, a soldier in her fatigues openly sobbing and kneeling on the floor hugging a 5 year old, all the while a writer stares; unsure of what to do.

"Makenna, look at me, did your mommy tell you anything else? Anything at all"

Makenna thought for a moment before running to get her backpack, returning to Kate a moment later, with a CD-Rom.

"She said when you came to get me to give you this"

Kate, Savannah and Castle all looked at eachother before Kate spoke just as Ryan and Esposito walked in

"Hey Makenna why don't you go with Detectives Ryan and Esposito to get some ice cream?"

Before Ryan and Esposito could question it, Beckett walked the girl over to them with an order of "later"

Within 5 minutes they had the CD put in and projected onto a screen with Kate, Savannah, Castle and the Captain watching; as a still frame popped up the Detective and the soldier gasped. It was a video, a video of a now very dead Alexandria Morrison. They held their breath and hit play.

"Oh Dear God, Hey Katie! Or atleast I hope it's you watching this...and with any luck Savannah is there with you. The 2 most important women in my life over 5 in the same room and I can't see it; what a drag"

Even though it was a very serious matter Savannah and Kate had to laugh, only Dria would do something like this

"Chances are if you're seeing this i'm dead, and i'm 90% positive that I was murdered. There's somebody after me guys; I've got an idea who...check out Frankie Caldone he's with a crew I used to run with, wasn't pleased when I bailed. Said he'd kill me before I ran with anyone else."

The girls looked at each other, Castle writing the name on the murder board, saving it for later as the video entered its next segment

"Assuming that i'm dead there's some things I have to clear up, I guess you could say that this is my last living will and testiment, that's what they call it right? I didn't have much in this life, our parents are dead, I didn't go to college, all of my friends are drug dealers and I got pregnant at 17, but that lead to the best thing in my life, i don't regret it. Makenna is one of the best things that has happened to me. Kate, Savannah listen to what I say and listen closely. I, Alexandria Marissa Morrison state that I am in sound mental health and of contractual capacity. Alright now that that is done I can get on with this, I really have nothing to give except for custody of Makenna Katherine Morrison and I know that's what you're all waiting for. By now you'll have figured it out that it's between the 2 of you. Savannah, I love you, you're my sister...but I know you. You love the army, more than anything else in the world. As much as you say you would end your career for your niece I know you'll regret it later, so that being said I appoint full custody of Makenna Katherine Morrison to Katherine Houghton Beckett."

Kate's finger anchored down on the pause button and she gasped. Savannah looked at her in shock and Castle stared at the screen as if trying to figure out what the dead woman was going to say next. Savannah took the remote from friends hand and hit play once again, just wanting to get this over with

"Katie, you have to promise me something. Promise me you'll love her like she was your own...promise me that maybe not right away but in the future you'll fill out the adoption papers that are in my apartment, hey; maybe one day she'll call you Momma. Last but not least, promise me when she's older and she asks about me you'll tell her the stories of the shore. I love you guys, stay in touch for me; Makenna needs you both right now. Forever and Always"

The video ended and her final smile faded to black as Kate put the remote on the table and she hugged Savannah tight, tighter than she had ever hugged her before.

"Katie, I'm not mad at you...Dria was right, as much as I love Makenna I just reenlisted and i've got another 4 years...You and Rick are what she needs right now, you can give her what she deserves"

Savannah released Kate and headed off to the bathrooms, just as Gates went back to her office. Kate looked at Castle and they both walked to the break room, closing the door behind them.

"Castle"

"Kate.."

Their eyes locked, searching for an answer to their current situation

"Rick, what are we going to do?"

"What we always do Kate..."

"What exactly is that Castle..?"

"Get through it. That little girl needs us Kate, clearly her mother thought you were the right person for the job and right now, though she doesn't know it yet she's a 5 year old girl that lost her mom and never knew a dad. We're everything she's got now..."

"Castle, this isn't what you signed up for...I would understand if you walked away; I wouldn't blame you"

Castle sighed and looked her in the eye and pulled her into a hug, despite her innitial reluctance

"Never Kate, Makenna is going to need me and Alexis just as much as she's going to need you"

Kate smiled and she finally relaxed into the hug "Thanks Rick"

"And let's face it, you're going to need me. You don't know what to do with a 5 year old." He was kidding, it was evident as he said with with a smile accompanied with a chuckle

"Ughhh Castle." was all that was heard as she playfully hit his arm and walked out of the break room, their cute moment clearly over.

All they had to do now was tell Makenna, and that was what they were both fearing the most.

**A/N: Thank you for reading :) tell me what you think in a review or a PM! Chapter 3 should be up soon, give me ideas for what you want to see :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MAKENNA.**

**A/N: I thought I updated this...i'm sorry and i'm back.**

Kate Beckett was rarely at a loss for words or direction but as she stared at Rick Castle she felt as if she didn't know anything anymore. Within the past 24 hours she found out her childhood bestfriends little sister was murdered and she suddenly had custody of her 5 year old god-daughter. All the while trying to be a cop and a girlfriend. Within the bounds of her job Kate Beckett was used to informing families that their loved ones were gone, murdered; taken from them for reasons they didn't yet know and might not ever understand. Though, this time was different, completely so. She had to tell a 5 year old that her Mommy wasn't coming home and that she had to move in with a women she hadn't seen since her baptism.

"Kate.."

Castle pulled her out of her own head as she stood in the middle of the precinct staring into the breakroom where Makenna was seated on the couch licking her fingers with icecream remnants still slightly on her face.

"..I can go in with you, you know help you tell her?"

Kate smiled up at Castle, but it wasn't the smiles he was used to seeing, not a smile of joy and laughter and love. This was the smile of sadness, a woman thrown up against a wall between things she didn't want to do; but all the same didn't have a choice.

"Thank you Castle, but I really think I need to do this; alone."

Alone. Not a word Kate was used to recently; since she joined the New York Police Academy she had been surrounded by her new brothers and sisters. The force had been her new family, and recently there was Rick Castle. Now, there was Makenna. An innocent 5 year old girl caught in the crossfire, whose life was about to change. She opened the door to the break room and the child in question looked up at her and gave her a grin, Kate noticed for the first time she was missing 2 teeth.

"Hey kiddo, you've got icecream on your face."

Makenna took her hands and tried rubbing the icecream off before Kate bent down in front of her; and removed the ice cream from her face and fingers with a wet paper towel.

"Makenna, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She was met with big crystal eyes looking back at her own eyes with a simple "sure" in response,

"Do you know what heaven is?"

Makenna responded by nodding her head in a rapid motion

"What is it?"

"It's where Grandma and Grandpa live. It's where all the angels are."

Kate smiled a little bit, it was refreshing to hear the innocence in somebody's voice, but she couldn't help but think that she was about to take it away.

"Kenna, did your Mommy tell you anything else when she gave you that CD?"

Again she was met with the nodding of the head and a murmed "yes" before the child continued

"She told me I might be staying with you for a while"

"And did she tell you why that was?"

"Because she was going to go and visit Grandma and Grandpa" As Makenna said this her eyes widened and a whispered "oh" was heard, everything finally clicking in her head. Her eyes began to fill with tears,

"Auntie Kate, did my Mommy die?"

Kate was taken aback, she wasn't ready for the abruptness to come from the child's mouth and tears starting to again escape from her eyes too,

"I'm sorry sweetheart. She passed away. I'm so sorry."

Kate didn't know why she was apologizing, she never really understood when people said that. It wasn't their fault. There wasn't anything they could have done, but it was just something you said and somehow it made things a little bit better. Makenna pushed herself into Kate's side and wrapped her little arms around her as Kate pulled her the rest of the way into her lap and leaned back into the couch as she turned her head towards the windows and saw Castle looking back at her with pain in his eyes. The two girls just sat together for around an hour while Makenna cried, leaving a wet circle on Kate's blouse. Eventually her breathing closed and the sobbing stopped, she had cried herself to sleep. Kate laid her down on the couch and walked out of the room to be met with Castle and Captain Gates.

"Detective Bekett take the rest of the day off."

The Detective met the eyes of the Captain when she was about to protest and insist that she needed to work this case a tap met her shoulder, it was Castle

"Kate, just take the day off. Makenna is passed out from crying on the break room couch. You can't let her sleep like that all day."

Kate bit her lip and looked back at the child, realizing he was right. Not even done with her first day on the job and she was already making the wrong decisions.

"Thank you Captain Gates."

Castle looked at Kate and saw the exasperation in her eyes, he moved towards her and gave her an innocent hug and she tried to resist, because in her mind it was completely unproffesional but in the end surrendered herself to his embrace. After a moment they pulled away from eachother and with a nonverbal agreement started towards Makenna. Kate grabbing the girls backpack and Rick picking up the sleeping child, much like the way he used to hold Alexis all of those years ago. They took the elevator to the parking garage and moved towards Kate's car, she opened the door as Rick placed Makenna into the car seat that was put in there at the babysitters house and as she was buckled in Kate handed Castle the keys and got in the other door of the back seat,

"I'm just gonna uh sit back here, you know; incase she wakes up."

Castle chuckled to himself hearing her say this, because no matter what she thought she was going to do a great job raising this little girl. He put the car in drive and looked in the rear view; noticing she wasn't paying attention to anything but Makenna. Then he made the decision to turn right onto the road, towards his loft instead of left towards her apartment. She finally looked up when they were on his street and wasn't too impressed at what she saw

"Castle what are you doing?"

"Taking the two of you home."

She completely looked over the fact that he had referred to his loft as their home.

"Castle, I am capable of doing this by myself. Take me to my apartment."

"No."

She was shocked, normally he was a little more wordy than 'no'

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. You're coming back with me. Kate be honest your apartment is asking for her to fall over and get hurt. It isn't child proofed."

It seemed like the first time this thought occured to her and she hung her head and groaned.

"But Alexis..."

"She'll understand."

"Your Mother.."

"She'll have a field day."

Kate's eyes connected with Castle's in the rear view just as they pulled into his parking garage

"Thank you."

Castle looked back at her as he put the car into park and came around the back to pick up Makenna who was still sound asleep and the three of them made their way into the elevator that would bring them up to Castle's home. They got to the door and stopped for a moment. They opened the door and Castle walked in first holding Makenna in his arms with Kate walking behind him; upon seeing Alexis sitting on the couch reading a book he raised his pointed finger to his mouth in a shushing motion and Alexis raised her eyebrow; clearly confused. He ushered Kate towards the couch while he moved towards his own bedroom because he figured Kate didn't want to be far in case the girl needed her when she woke up, he put her on the bed and encased her in blankets before exiting the room to join his girlfriend and daughter on the couch.

"Dad, who's that?"

With Alexis sitting cross legged on the couch and him and Kate in the 2 chairs across from her the explaination process began. It was Kate who spoke first

"That's my god-daughter"

Alexis looked more confused than she already was, Kate Beckett rarely mentioned family; especially extended family.

"What's going on?"

Rick just sat in his chair and looked at Kate, clearly not trying to take over. She glanced back at the open bedroom door before lowering her voice a little bit,

"I got called to a crime scene today, and I knew the victim. She was my childhood bestfriend's little sister, basically my little sister. She was only 23. That's her daughter Makenna. She left her in my custody when she died. Your dad seemed to think that bringing her here was safer than my place because apparently I live in a safety hazard. If you don't feel comfortable having her here I can take her to my apartment; or maybe to my Dad's..."

Alexis cut Kate off right there with a semi offended look,

"Kate. Stop. There's plenty of room here and you stay here a lot anyway. It'll be fun. She'll be like the little sister Dad never gave me."

Kate was the one too look confused now, then it finally clicked. Alexis thought they were moving in, perminantly.

"Alexis, that's sweet but it's just temporary. A couple of days while I child proof my apartment."

Alexis looked from her Dad to Kate and locked her eyes with the Detectives as she saw a small figure rubbing her eyes walking out of her Dad's bedroom. She gave an audible "mhm" with a chin push towards the girl, her way of letting the adults know they had company. Makena walked towards them, moving to stand right in front of Kate, climbing up into her lap,

"Auntie Kate is this my new home?"

Kate looked at the girl dumbfounded, wondering exactly what she had heard during their conversation, she brushed the girls brownish red hair away from her face and rested her hand on her thigh and was about to respond but was interupted by Castle

"Yes kiddo it is."

Kate's head snapped up to look at Castle and saw his eyes moving up from the small girls face, who seemed to accept his proclimationn as an adequate answer and started playing with the hem on Kate's shirt. Castle looked at Alexis who was staring wide eyed at her father.

"Alexis can you take Makenna upstairs, maybe show her your old dolls?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Dad."

Kate and Rick both watched the girls retreat up the stairs, Alexis holding Makenna's hand guiding the sleepy girl up towards the promised toys.

"Castle what the hell?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You can't just tell her that she's going to live here when we're only going to be here for a few days tops. She's fragile and is going to get attached and i'm going to be the bad guy. We can't keep changing her surroundings"

Castle started to laugh, which only seemed to anger Kate further.

"What exactly is funny Rick?"

"You. You sound like a mother. Oh, and you just said 'We can't change her surroundings' and that just brings me to my point. We're in this together. Kate come on, just let yourself realize that i'm not leaving."

"Castle what are you talking about."

"Move in with me Kate."

Her heart stopped and the color drained from her face.

"What?"

"You heard Alexis, Kate. We have plenty of room, she can have her own room and she said it herself; she would have a support system at her disposal 24/7 and so would you. Plus, do you really want to child-proof your entire apartment?"

Kate blew air towards nothing inparticular and muttered an almost silent "no"

"Exactly. So move in Kate. You belong here, Makenna belongs here."

"Okay."

Castle looked at her and his face lit up, but he was sure he heard her wrong; this was Kate Beckett they were talking about.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Okay Castle we'll move in with you."

Rick got up from his chair in one swift motion and pulled Kate up from hers into a bone crushing hug, with much of the same enthusiasm of a child. Only pulling apart when they were interupted by a voice from the stairs,

"Uh Dad, Makenna wanted to show you and Kate what we did."

Rick and Kate turned to the stairs and burst out laughing at the scene laid out in front of them.

**A/N: What were they met with?! Guess you'll find out in chapter 4. Dont forget to review! Want to see anything happen? Any pointers/comments/criticism? Put it in a review of drop me a PM. Thank You so much!**

**-Cia**


End file.
